War
“In this world, wherever there is light there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists. There must also be losers, the selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars. Peaces cause wars , and hatred is born to protect love." What a phenomenon.... War has a very negative view of humans, seeing them as naturally vicious and not requiring a reason to fight and kill. Much like Famine, War believes only a little push is needed to cause people to murder. He is also somewhat sadistic, as he enjoys watching them kill each other. He seems to have a good relationship with his siblings, as he describes them as having a lot of fun together. War is deceitful and highly intelligent. He likes to cause chaos indirectly from the shadows, manipulating humans with their own emotions and letting them take care of the rest. He is also shown to be a very good actor, able to fool everyone into thinking he really was Roger. Abilities “ The longer you live, the more you realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness” As a Horseman, War is a powerful being, possessing a great amount of natural power. However, as a Horseman, he requires his ring to focus his powers. * Immortality - As one of the Horseman, he has an infinite lifespan and is unkillable, though he can be damaged and weakened. * Induced Hallucination - War can manipulate reality, and even affect how people smell, hear and see him and others, which drove people to violence. He seemed reliant on his ring to do so, as he had to twist it to cause such an effect. This power has a radius large enough to affect an entire town. * Cosmic Awareness - As a horseman, War possesses an incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of the universe and its workings. He can understand concepts, such as War, the Apocalypse and human nature. Through the same trait, War is an expert manipulator, able to create mass panic with barely any input from him. * Teleportation - War can go anywhere he chooses in the universe. * Electrokinesis - War managed to disable all forms of electronic communication in a town and he is able to generate large amounts of electricity to distribute or form any way he like. * Super Strength - War can exert extreme levels of tremendous physical force, as he smashed a bridge in half. * Super Stamina - War requires nothing to keep him going. * Telepathy - Like his brother Famine, War could read peoples' minds and thoughts. However, unlike his brother, he did not require contact to do this, he just needed to look at them. * Invisibility - As a Horseman, War is naturally invisible and can only be seen if he wants others to see him. * Shapeshifting - War can alter his form at will. Weaknesses & Limitations * Ring Removal - Without his ring, he can't manifest a physical form on Earth. * Physical Objects - Anything serrated or jagged, or for that matter anything that can be implemented into a weapon, that can be used to pierce can inflict pain upon War's physical form. His physical body can be pierced and penetrated identically to how humans sustain infliction. * Primordial Entities - God and the Darkness can do anything to War. * Death's Scythe - It can kill anything including horsemen.